Compact cosmetic kids or containers are widely used by women to store a variety of cosmetic and toiletry articles. Most available cosmetic containers are able to store only a very small number of related articles including merely, for example, a base portion which houses a particular type of cosmetic and a hinged cover which houses a mirror. Many women carry at least one such known cosmetic container with them at all time, storing a powder and puff, an eye shadow, a rouge or other such product.
Among the many known designs of cosmetic container, many of them show a structure having a plurality of separate compartments. This attempt reflects the desirable properties of containers are compactness, attractiveness, novelty, ease of access to the containers, ability to carry more than one commodity and possibility of obtaining acess to any desired compartment without disturbing or exposing other commodities contained therein.